Resistance Is Futile
by Dude13
Summary: After her friend has a bit of a rough day, Goo becomes absolutely determined to cheer him up once more at all costs, despite Mac's obvious unwillingness to go along. Oneshot.


**Author's Warning**: Like everything else, this takes place in my series, set up by the events in my first story "More Than My Friend" where the big event is that Frankie adopts Mac as her "little brother". If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly suggest you do so now, or else you might get terribly confused.

I don't own Foster's, nor The Lion King, Beauy and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, so..._please_, don't sue me, Disney.

* * *

He had received the graded test back two hours ago, at the very least. Yet, despite that, every time he laid eyes on it and the less-than-satisfactory grade adorning it in vibrant red marker, the little boy still couldn't help but wince a little as the dreaded C-plus continued to pain him relentlessly like an arrow in his side that he was unable to yank out.

"Stupid math test…" Mac muttered ruefully as he continued staring at while he strolled home, much to the obvious exasperation of his friend.

"Jeez Louise with a plate of Limburger cheese, will you _please_ just put that dumb thing away already?" Goo begged as she strolled by the disappointed child's side. Seriously, what's with you? It's like somebody super glued your eyes to it, or something!"

"I can't help it though." Mac grumbled. "Its just that I studied so much for this thing, and-"

"So you got one bad grade." The little girl explained. "Pfft! Big deal! It's not even like you failed it or anything nasty like that. Besides, I basically did as well as you did, and you don't see me all ready to bawl my eyes out into a puddle of tears so huge you'd only be able to cross it with a canoe or-"

"I know, I know, I _know_." He sighed as she reminded him for the umpteenth time. "Look, I know, but…I mean…I'm sorry, it's just that after all that effort-"

"So you didn't get one of the top grades for once, Mr. Einstein." She teased. "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything! C'mon, you really gonna let some stupid ol', dumb ol' assignment get to you like this? Huh? Are you? Or are you just gonna turn into a Sir Mopes-a-Lot and drive off on your moped to Grumpyfrump-town, population you?"

Her attempts to lighten his mood were all for naught, to her discouragement. Looking just as dismal as ever from his poor academic performance, the upset little boy continued just heaved yet another sigh as his attention remained locked upon his test.

Breaking out into a frown, Goo looked ahead and started gnawing a little on her lower lip as they passed the next minute or so in dead silence as her friend's downtrodden mood began to become contagious. Suddenly though, the little girl was struck with a burst of inspiration that caused her to break out into a toothy grin.

"Hey! Hey, Mac! Hey Mac! Hey! Hey Mac!" she started chirping gleefully as she vigorously shook his shoulder. "Mac! Hey! Hey, Mac! Mac!"

"…What?" he grumbled distractedly, not even caring to look her way as she leaned in close with a giggle.

"Do you know what _I_ like to do when I get all down in the dumps? Huh?" she asked. "Do ya? Do ya?"

Rolling his eyes, Mac mumbled softly,"What? What do you do when you're-"

Before he could finish, she promptly took a deep breath, tossed back her head and eagerly burst into clamorous singsong."I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware…"

"Huh?" Mac murmured curiously as his head jerked her way. "Goo? What are you-"

"…I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before…"

"What?" the puzzled boy inquired as he quickly recognized the familiar tune. "_The Lion King_? Wait, so you watch that when you're-"

She merely shook her head with a fat smile before she continued crooning, "…I'm brushing up on looking down, and working on my…"

"Oh, oh, I get it, I get it!" Mac acknowledged as realization settled in. "Singing, right? You sing to make yourself feel better?"

Immediately Goo's massive grin widened by a few inches as she started nodded ecstatically.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, you got it!" she whooped encouragingly. "C'mon, Mac, just join on in, it's easy! C'mon! You'll feel much much better in no time! C'mon, c'mon!"

The boy just shook his head in polite refusal as he strolled on down the sidewalk. "Thanks…but no thanks. Sorry, I'm not really into-"

"Oh I just can't waaaaaaaiiiit to be kingggg!" Goo immediately continued on as she added an extra bounce to her step.

"No, Goo, I said I'm not much of a….uh, Goo? Goo, I said I'm not really into a…Goo?" Mac tried to interrupt her performance as she actually started dancing alongside him, still singing gleefully all the while. "Goo, you can cut it out now, I…Goo? I _said_ you can stop it now…Goo? Goo? Can you hear me? Goo..."

* * *

"…Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test…"

Shortly over an hour later, Mac unexpectedly found himself dreading with every bit of his heart and soul his friend's unfathomably unyielding persistence; that, and the fact that she somehow seemed to know the lyrics from every song from every soundtrack from every animated Disney feature completely by heart.

The little boy had still yet to crack a single smile, thus as they sat together on the couch in the TV room the little girl continued on relentlessly, still grinning like a nitwit as she sang on and on, determined to brighten his spirits at any costs. "…Tie your napkin around your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour, hors d'oeuvres…"

"Goo, will you _please_ knock it off?" Mac finally snapped, unable to bear the upbeat tunes for much longer. Immediately she stopped, turned his way and inquired eagerly,

"Feeling any better? Hmmm?" she chattered excitedly. "You wanna join in yet? Huh? C'mon, you gotta with this little beauty, at least! Heeheeheehee! Get it? Beauty? _Beauty and the Beast_? Huh? Get it? Get it, Mac? The song's from that movie! Get it? Get it? But super seriously though, just join in, and you'll be happy as a clam in no time! Honest to goodness and cross my heart and hope to die-"

"I'm not going to cheer myself up singing _Disney_ songs with you!" Mac buried his face in his hands with an aggravated grunt.

Despite the over-dramatic display, the little girl calmly brushed his protests aside and suggested ever so optimistically, "Well, that's probably because we haven't found one you like yet! Trust me, as soon as we do, you'll be all 'Hey, _what_ stupid test I got a C-plus on? I don't remember nothing at all about any stupid dumb ol' test I got a stupid dumb ol' C-plus on!' Seriously, it works for me _every_ time-"

"No, Goo, I-" he protested in vain.

"Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheharazade had a thousand tales, but mister you're in luck because up your sleeves you got a brand of magic that never fails…" she began belting out another tune in her best baritone, to her friend's enormous dismay.

With a moan of excruciation, Mac gawked incredulously at the little imaginary blob sitting between him and the caterwauling girl and demanded incredulously, "_How_ is this not bugging you at _all_?"

Appearing rather bored as he flipped through channel after TV channel, Bloo merely shrugged apathetically and murmured, "Eh, so she likes to sing…big deal…"

"No, she likes to sing endlessly without-" Mac tried to argue when all of a sudden, Goo halted in mid-song and leapt off the sofa.

"Whoops! Gotta make a bathroom break!" she announced before quickly scampering off, much to the little boy's indescribable relief.

"_Finally_!" he gasped. "A break from all the-"

His respite however was unbelievably short-lived, because right before she vacated the room, Goo nimbly spun around, pointed back towards the couch and ordered with a smile, "Take over 'til I get back, 'kay?"

Without even blinking, Bloo yawned before he started crooning rather listlessly while keeping his eyes securely glued to the TV screen, "…Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me…"

As the imaginary blob picked up exactly where she had left off, Mac gawked in profound horror at his creation for a couple moments before he began sputtering in panic,

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, _no_! Bloo, how...how do you know...wait, no, nevermind! I Dont want to know! Just cut it out! Stupid Disney tunes _aren't_ going to make me feel any better! They're not! They're _not_! Bloo, quit it! C'mon!"

As he begged desperately, the little blob only went on, not even passing a glance toward the mortified boy's way as he sang lethargically, "Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd…c'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like…"

Moments later, his hopelessly frustrated friend was inadvertently harmonizing along surprisingly well as he started banging his head against the arm of the sofa.

_Bonk_! _Bonk_! _Bonk_! _Bonk_! _Bonk_!

* * *

Three hours…three whole hours, and _still_ no sign of slowing down, or even her voice going just slightly hoarse. No, Goo truly appeared to be unstoppable as she gleefully performed every tune she knew from all her favorite movies, growing only merrier with every sappy song she joyously sang, as meanwhile Mac's sanity only waned.

She however was absolutely determined though to cheer him up with the one trick that had yet to fail to lift her spirits whenever she was morose. Thus, when she ran out of songs, that hardly proved to be much of an obstacle as she simply started singing them all over again, as she was doing right now as they worked together on their homework.

"I can show you the world…shinning, shimmering splennnnndid…" Goo crooned softly as she lay on her stomach upon Mac's bedroom floor and flipped through her history textbook. Trying desperately to tune her out, Mac struggled to concentrate on taking his notes, while she relentlessly continued on. "…I can open your eyes…take you wonder by wonder…over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride…"

"A whole new world…a new fantastic point of view….no one can tell us no, or where to….go…."

It had taken Mac several moments to realize the next line was coming from him, crooned softly without even thinking about it. As soon as he realized what he was actually doing, he promptly clammed up and went pop-eyed with genuine horror as he glanced up and prayed desperately that he had gone unnoticed.

Unfortunately, his prayers went unheard as Goo just mutely stared at him for a few seconds before her almond eyes started sparkling brightly while she lit up with joy the likes of which he had never seen in her before.

"Mac…" she whispered gleefully in awe. "You actually-"

"No, no! No!" the panicked boy immediately started sputtering frantically as he went as red as a tomato. "No, I…I just…it was just a…I didn't mean to-"

"_YESSSS_!" she scrambled to her knees let loose with a jubilant whoop that almost startled him clean out of his skin. "See? See? See, Mac? No on can resist! It's contagious! Once the beat gets going, you can't help but-"

"It was a mistake, Goo! That was a mistake! A _mistake_! I-I didn't mean to!" Mac struggled to defend himself in vain.

"See, Mac?" she gushed happily. "See, you're almost there! All you gotta do is keep on going, and you'll be so super ridiculously happy and up outta the dumps, you won't know what to do! C'mon, Mac, you know the words, I _just_ heard you! Keep going! Keep going!"

As she started actually shaking with excitement, the frantic boy struggled to clamber to his feet and to a safer distance. "No, Goo, please, don't make such a big deal out of this, it was only-_HEY_!"

Without a word of warning, she thrust out her arms, and in an instant he found himself hopeless ensnarled in a tight hug.

"I knew you had it in you, I knew it!" she squealed with delight. "See? See? That crummy grade you got doesn't stand a chance now! All you gotta do is keep going! Keep going!"

While she congratulated him heartily, at this point the boys face was as red as a ripe beet as he tried to squirm away. "Goo, no really, I-"

"I had no idea that was _your_ favorite song too!" she laughed joyously as she continued to constrict him in her tenacious squeeze. "Oh, this is _perfect_! Now we can do it _together_!"

"Together?" he repeated in a barely audible hoarse squeak, with eyes as wide as saucers. "No, Goo, I...I only...look, the movie was on TV last night, and I happened to flip through during-"

"Says you!" she giggled as she finally let go. "No c'mon, you'll be back to your old self in no time! Okay, look, I'll be Jasmine, you can be Aladdin, and…okay, you ready, I'll start, I'll start! A whole new world….a dazzling place I never knew! Because when I'm way up here, it's crystal…Mac? Mac, where are you going? Where are you going, Mac?"

Desperate to flee this living nightmare lest he perished of embarrassment on the spot, he threw his hands over his face to try and hide his glowing blush as he leapt to his feet and dashed from the room.

"Uh…bathroom!" he blurted out as he tried to escape. Unfortunately, in only a moment Goo was up off the floor and trailing him down the hallway, all the while chattering excitedly as she believed she rested on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Yeah! Good thinking, Mac! No, great thinking! There's probably _much_ better acoustics in there! Yeah! Okay, let's do it! And we can practice on the way too, all right? Ready, Mac? Ready? Okay, I'll start up! 'A whole new wor-'….Mac? Mac, where're you going? Why you heading downstairs? Mac, I'm sure there's bathrooms on this floor! Mac? Mac? You wanna use a bathroom on another floor? Is that it? Mac? Come back, silly, when haven't even gotten halfway through yet! C'mon, it's finally time to turn that frown upside down! Mac! Mac! Come back, Mac! Slow down! Slow down! Hey, _Mac_!"

* * *

It _should've_ all been over once she to finally had to leave for home, or so he would've expected. That _should've_ been the end of the constant barrage of sappy tunes that irritated him to no end. However, while Goo hadn't exactly been successful in putting a smile on his face, she had been quite victorious when it came to getting those wretched songs stuck inside his head, even though that hadn't been one of her intentions.

Thus, the torment continued unabated, with every tune she had sung that day playing and replaying over and over in his mind, until night fell, when after hours of torture, he was finally released from their spell. However, by that point, he had been so drained by the trying ordeal, he was only an exhausted shell of his usual self, and thus it was little wonder he didn't hear the knock on his door as bedtime rolled around.

"You all set, pal?" a familiar voice called as a lanky redhead peered into the room. "Mac? Ready for bed?"

"Huh?" the child mumbled distractedly as he finished putting on his pajamas. "What? Oh, right…right…yeah, I think I'm ready…"

"Yikes," Frances "Frankie" Foster exclaimed with a grimace as soon as she laid eyes on his haggard expression. "_Someone_ looks like they had a rough day today."

"You can say that again." Mac groaned wearily. Frankie's nightgown rustled slightly as she sauntered to her side and dropped down upon on knee.

"Still upset about that test, huh?" She asked concernedly as she tousled his hair.

"That…among other things…" he mumbled with a yawn. The young woman started nodding as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Yeah, Goo told me it had you pretty down in the dumps." She explained. "It still does, by the looks of it."

"Mm-hmm…" he mumbled sleepily as she carried him the short distance over to his bed. As she stroked his head, the redhead suddenly burst out into a small smile.

"Guess you better count yourself lucky to have a friend like her looking out for you, huh?" she chortled, to his genuine puzzlement.

"Huh? What do you mean by…hey, wait, what're you doing?" Mac demanded as he realized that instead of putting him down on his bed and tucking him in, his guardian had just settled herself atop his mattress and rested him upon her lap.

"I mean, at first I thought it was a pretty weird request she had when she left for home," Frankie chuckled as she swung her legs onto the bed. "But, she said she was worried you'd still be upset by the end of the day…and you're _still_ not lookin' too good, I won't lie about that, plus she swore this _really_ helps out."

"…Request?" Mac repeated with a growing sense of dread. "What do you mean-"

"To be honest, kiddo, I _never_ knew _this_ was how you liked to chase your sorrows away," Frankie giggled and shook her head in amused disbelief before she flashed him a wink. "But…if this helps cheer you up like Goo said, then I promise won't say anything…"

"…_What_?" the boy managed to whine before she took a deep breath and did the nightmarishly unthinkable; broke out into joyous song.

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake…you dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake…just look at the world around you…"As Frankie crooned on, sincerely believing she doing her charge a favor, she failed completely to notice how his eyes had grown to the size of platters and he went slack-jawed in extreme horror.

"Wait, don't-" he tried to object, but to no avail. A massive smile had long since spread across the young woman's face as she happily and quickly got caught up in the tune.

"Under the sea!" Frankie happily belted out the chorus, and enjoying herself far too much. "Under the seeeeaaa! Where the sardine began the beguine, it's music to meeeee…"

As she all-too-obligingly fulfilled Goo's request, Mac meanwhile finally gave up all attempts to end this living nightmare. The child sighed in defeat, went limp in Frankie's hold, then vowed steadfastly under his breath, "I'm never whining about anything ever again…_ever_…"

**The End **


End file.
